Para Puro Jo
by Pri-ThePuppeteer
Summary: Duo esta enamorado de Heero, pero parece que alguien se le adelanto... O no?


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de... Su respectivo autor y productor cuyos nombres no tengo la menor idea xD. Solo los uso para fines de perversion y diversion personal... Y por qué no? Fanservice LOL

Título: Para puro Joderte xD  
Autor: Tatsu Welss Kuznetzov  
Pareja: DHW  
Grado: M  
Advertencia: Yaoi, relación entre chicos  
Resumen: Duo esta enamorado de Heero, pero parece que alguien se le adelanto... O no?

.-.

Hola! Primer fic de este anime! Lo hice el año pasado como broma a para unas amigas que roleaban este personaje xD jajaja Por eso el título, LOL.

No presten atención a pequeñeces, sólo DISFRUTENLO xD

* * *

**Fic's "Para puro joderte xD"**

Era un día soleado muy caluroso para estar llevando ropa, así que, todos andaban sin la parte de arriba al igual que nuestros queridos pilotos gundam.

Heero estaba reparando su gundam, con una bermuda, sin percatarse que era observado (acosado) de lejos por uno de sus compañeros, Duo Maxwell.

-_Se ve tan… Hermoso, varonil, tierno, sexy, está muy apetecible _– pensaba Duo mientras le escurría un hilo de baba por la comisura de la boca. Hasta que apareció una cierta persona en esa imagen mental que tenía… Wufei... Quien se puso hablar con Heero.

-_Waa Heero! Por qué hablas con tal persona? Y tú? Por qué interrumpes mi bella imagen! Aahhh .. Espera! Wufei! En donde piensas llevar a MI Heero! –_ pensaba atormentándose mentalmente Duo al ver que Heero, dejando a un lado sus herramientas, acompaña a Wufei. Y como estaban lejos, Duo no pudo escuchar su conversación, pero parecía que era ameno porque Heero se estaba riéndose.

Después de un rato en seguirlos los perdió de vista, así que, decidió regresar a su cuarto y tomar un descanso, ya vería la forma de averiguar lo que hicieron a la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Duo ve a Heero en la cafetería y, tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir, se le acerco.

-…Heero…-

-Si, Duo?- tomando de su taza de café mientras intentaba leer el periódico del día

-No estas ocupado?.. Porque si lo estas puedo venir en otro momento- decía sonriendo con nerviosismo y viendo la salida

-… - no dijo nada, tan sólo siguió con su lectura.

-… PERO DI ALGO!-

-Dijiste que podías volver en otro momento o si estaba ocupado-

- Y lo estas?- viéndolo con un tik en el ojo –_Dios, por qué me tuve que enamorar de un chico como este?_-

-No se nota?- sin sacar los ojos del periódico

-…- suspiro volteando, dispuesto a irse

-Qué se te ofrece, Duo?- pregunto de repente, tomándole la muñeca

-Eh?- viéndolo sorprendido y… sonrojado, aun que intento ocultar lo último con la sombra que daba su sombrero en la cabeza.

-Si me quieres decir algo sólo hazlo, somos compañeros, no?- saco su vista del periódico por primera vez para verlo con una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero no para Duo quien se sonrojo aún más.

-Emm… Yo... Veras…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- TE GUSTARÍA SALIR CONMIGO HOY?- dijo… Mejor dicho, grito con todos sus pulmones y antes que tuviera oportunidad de desmayarse

-Bueno- fue la respuesta sorpresiva de Heero Yui (chan chan chaaann) – hoy a las 1900, me pasas a buscar – dijo tomando sus cosas y yéndose

-…- varias horas después, Duo seguía en el mismo lugar

-Duo? – pasándole la mano enfrente suyo –Estas bien?-

-…Quatre…-

-Si?... Uf, por fin reaccionaste, pensé que..-

-Qué hora es?-

-Uhm? La hora? – mira a su lado – Trowa, que hora es?-

-…- viendo la pared- 1830 –

-Gracias- sonrío el rubio al oji-verde, volviendo su vista a su otro compañero- Son las 18..-

-WAAAAA LLEGARE TARDE!- dijo saliendo disparado hasta su cuarto para cambiarse

-… 30… Trowa... Qué hice mal?- viendo con ojitos tristes al más alto

-Nada- se fue a servirse café

-Por qué estoy rodeado de personas cortantes o extrañas?- se pregunto siguiendo a su compañero.

Después de un rato, en el parque de diversiones, vemos como Duo sostenía unos peluches que había ganado junto con Heero, dejando vacío la tienda de "tiro al blanco". Mientras que Heero se devoraba su enésima unidad de hamburguesas (no sé si esta bien dicho, pero es arto)

-_Waouh, no sabía que Heero tuviera tal tipo de apetito y aun así se ve bien… No bien, se ve hermoso…_- pensaba Duo sentado en frente del otro piloto, viéndolo devorar todo lo comestible que había en la mesa.

-Duo… Quiero otra malteada de frutilla con cacao y palta, mezclado con jugo de toronja, tomate y canela, con pizca de salsa de chancho- dijo terminando con su hamburguesa.

-Qué? Otro? Y de eso?- Duo ya no lo veía como otro ser humano, sino… Una deidad muy extraña que exprimía su billetera-_ Al menos espero sacar algo de esta noche…_- pensaba pagando la cuenta mientras que tomaba esa "malteada", bajo las miradas extrañas de las personas que lo veían como un bicho raro – _Lo que se hace por amor _–

La noche llego, haciendo que una que otras personas volvieran a sus casas y otros a seguir festejando (quien sabe que cosa) en otros lugares (quien sabe donde). En cambio, nuestro querido Dios de la muerte; "Shinigami" en japonés, estaba en la esquina de la entrada, esperando a un Heero que regresaba del baño.

- _Es ahora o nunca _– respiro ondo tomando valor – Heero… Necesito decirte algo importante- con una mirada seria

-Qué me quieres decir?- parándose en frente suyo

-Yo… Yo… TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!- dijo… O sea, grito, llamando la atención más de un transeúnte.

-…Duo… No lo sabía… Yo…- apretando sus puños

-_Me va ha pegar, me va ha pegar_ – se decía mentalmente, viendo como Heero apretaba su puño.

-… Lo siento… No puedo corresponderte – relajando su mano

-… Eh?... Pero…- agachando su mirada – Puedo saber por qué?-

-Duo… - Heero no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, ya que alguien los interrumpió

-Te divertiste, amor?- Wufei aparece abrazando a Heero por detrás.

-Si, mi vida- Heero voltea su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla al recién llegado

-… eh?...- Duo los ve atontado y en estado de shock

-Esto es lo que te iba a decir, Duo- dice Heero sonrojándose un poco- soy pareja de Wufei-

-… Eh?...-

-Cómo esta?- pregunto Wufei a Heero, sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Bien, gracias a Duo-

-…Eh? O_O-

-Gracias Duo, por cuidar de mi novio y- tocando el vientre de Heero- De nuestro hijo –

- QUE QUE QUEEEEEE? Tu!... tu… -apuntando a Heero- Estas… embarazado?...De él?-

-Si…Fue ayer… Cuando estaba reparando mi gundam. Wufei me invito café y… Paso eso y me preño, así que, estamos comprometidos- termino de contar Heero con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-…-

-Nos vemos, compañero- dijo Wufei despidiéndose de Duo antes de comenzar a caminar

-Ya vengo, querido- Heero soltó la mano de Wufei acercándose a Duo para darle un beso en la mejilla – Gracias por el día y… Si te hubieras confesado antes, ahora… - tocándose el vientre- Él sería tuyo… Ya que- sonrojándose – Te amo… Pero ahora estoy con Wufei y lo amo más! Le has visto el P**e? ES TREMENDO!- muy contento se va hasta donde Wufei, yéndose los dos del lugar.

-… NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- comenzó a correr por todo el parque como loco jalándose el pelo hasta que siente que se estaba ahogando y abre los ojos, despertando alado de un Heero que lo abrazaba DESNUDO!

(XD jajajajajaja )

Duo no sabía como eso sucedió, pero estaba muy contento hasta que~ … Heero gime…

-Mmm Wu..Wu..fei.. aahh..ahí.. ahí.. más-

Duo se quedo medio… (ya se lo imaginan)… Levantándose para encontrar a Wufei penetrando a Heero! Hasta que siente un gran golpe en su cabeza que le hace abrir los ojos para ser recibido por los rayos del sol y un Heero enojado por sus gritos.

Duo salta de su cama abrazándose a Heero, preguntándole miles de cosas relacionados a los sueños que tuvo. Haciendo que Heero se sonroje y se enoje, dándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Y que importa o si salgo con Wufei?- pregunto un Heero irritado

-No puedes- agachando la mirada

-Por qué no?-

-Porque… - toma su rostro besándolo- Te amo… Siempre te he amado! Por favor, no te vayas con él! Quédate conmigo! Yo también puedo darte hijos!-

-… Baka… -sonrió levemente limpiándole las lagrimas- … Ya te tardabas – dijo besándolo.

-… Me… Amas?- pregunto desconcentrado, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No fui claro con el beso?... A ver o si entiendes con algo más… Extremo- viéndolo con cierta diversión en los ojos.

-Extremo?...-

-Ya lo sabrás- sonríe malvadamente. Lo empuja sobre la cama quedándose entre sus piernas. Comienza a besarlo apasionadamente introduciendo la lengua mientras le acaricia el pecho por debajo de la polera.

-Aahh .. Heero~- viéndolo con los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Mmm te excitas con poco- decía haciéndole presión sobre la pelvis.

-Espera! Si tu eres el seme ¿Cómo te preñare?-

-…Je, no te has dado cuenta?... El preañado- dejando pequeños besos en la oreja del shinigami- Serás tú- se lo muerde haciendo presión de su miembro contra la entrada de Duo.

-Aaahhh~-

**~Fin~**

**

* * *

**

_A/N del año pasado: Qué les pareció? Les gusto su regalo de Navidad, Duo y Heero(Camila)? xD jajaja_

Los R/R Siempre son apreciados, son como las galletas para Santa

LOL


End file.
